Grounding systems are usually used to ensure constant and reliable electrical continuity between two components, for example two metal components, without the use of fixed wires and/or connectors, or hard electrical connections. In some situation it is necessary to maintain some variability and flexibility in the distance between the two components.
Particular grounding systems allowing distance variability between two components have been developed. Some known systems provide, for example, socket connectors to interconnect two electric components.
Commonly used systems above are however typically not adapted to maintain hermetic sealing between the two components, or to allow angular flexibility so that the components are easily and safely assembled and disassembled.